


Helping Lily

by ForbiddenKisses (DarkerSides)



Series: Draco's Daughter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, Multi, Polyjuice Potion, Room of Requirement, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSides/pseuds/ForbiddenKisses
Summary: Lily made it her duty to sleep with everyone in her family wanted or not but her heart held a special place for her uncle Bill. When her brother runs away from her she finds herself a new friend who looks like her brother but their identity is never revealed. This new friend helps her get exactly what she wants.





	Helping Lily

“Scorpius, help me,” Albus Severus Potter said from behind her.

“What do you need, Al? Don't expect this to be a common thing without giving me something in return,” Scorpius warned her friend.

“It's Lily, she's out of control and she's made it her duty to sleep with me. It's awkward and she's my baby sister but if anything you could talk to her as me. You're great at impersonating people and getting your way,” Al begged her.

“And what if I decide to sleep with your sister as you?” Scorpius asked. It wouldn't be the first time she used the look of someone else to sleep with someone. It was her dad who gave her the chance and let her do it as long as there is never proof it's her. She's ruined lives by doing it and never once felt guilty about it.

“I can't stop you but I won’t sleep with my sister,” Al said determine.

“Glad that's all sorted out. Go hide in the dormitories for the rest of the day. I got this handled.” Scorpius pulled out a jar that held heart shaped gems. It was a jar with an undetectable detention charm and held a polyjuice gem for anyone one could think of. It was possible for some to tell she was using it but it never marked who she was. She placed the gem and turned into an exact copy of him. It wasn't the first time she's done it but it was just as creepy. “I'll go find Lily,” Scorpius said so I don't like him.

○○○○

“Hey, Al! I thought you were running away from me?” Lily questioned seeing the Scorpius Al.

“I was afraid when you attacked me like that. I didn't know what to do but I'm better now,” Scorpius said with a smirk that was all her but never looked foreign on Al's face.

“What do you mean attacked you? You promised to always take care of me. You can't just decide what is too much,” Lily said with a pout on her face.

“Just to make it clear what are your intentions with me? Are you trying to get to someone else through me?” Scorpius asked wanting to report back to Al with proper information.

“Well, I'm just trying to let all the men in the family take care of me like they promised. Uncle Bill is my favorite but when his wife walked in on us he stopped seeing me. Plus it's the school year I need some entertainment. Don't you want to help your baby sister?” Lily asked trying to look adorable. Scorpius was of course immune to her charms but never passed up the opportunity for a fuck. She couldn't wait until break where she could tell her grandfather/father and mother her wild tales about her conquests at school. She was still determined to be with them but they had never broken to her and they always knew when she used her gem making it impossible to trick them.

“Are you just waiting for uncle Bill to get a divorce so you can have him all for yourself? He's so much older than you. You're only fifteen. Who else have you slept with in the family?” Scorpius asked with a smirk.

“Daddy wasn't quite as willing and I had to manipulate him to get my way. Mama walked in on us of course. She still refuses to talk to me. Uncle Ron wasn't quite willing either. No one was but I got my way in the end. I always do. Teddy and James were easy marks but they're not good in bed. I always love to visit uncle Bill. I think everyone is afraid of me but they can never turn me down. At the end of the day sex is sex and it's so much better with them hating it but doing it anyways,” Lily said standing closer to Scorpius Al.

“Am I the only one you have yet to convince?” Scorpius asked the girl.

“Yup and it's my time to shine before you get a girlfriend. I can't have someone take you away from me and you spend so much time with Scorpius. Is it because she's prettier than me?” Lily asked with a pout. “I'm surprised you're not running away from me again. I don't normally tell but who's going to believe you anyway?”

“Scorpius is not my type and will never be. I'm not her either we're just good friends. How about I take care of you and I can help you plan how to win back Uncle Bill. I can even have Scorpius help. You know how much power he name holds and for some reason she likes ruining lives. It can be our little secret,” Scorpius said with a smirk again.

“You're not really Al are you?” Lily asked as they walked to the seventh floor.

“Rhetorical question?” Scorpius asked not wanting to be found out.

“It's okay as long as you pretend to be my brother. I'll leave Al alone but you have to do me a favour after answering a question for me?” Lily said.

“I'm willing to be whoever you want me to be,” Scorpius said thinking about having a fuck buddy even more so as her best friend's little sister.

“If you get me pregnant assuming you can would the child be who you're polyjuice as or your normal self?” Lily asked.

“Sorry it would be as my normal self. My mother tried that and I get his traits not the woman he was polyjuice as. Just don't get pregnant from me.”

“Makes sense I suppose. You said you're willing to be anyone for me?”

“Anyone at all. Why want me to be Uncle Bill?” Scorpius asked still playing her role as Al.

“I doubt you could live up to my standards of him but it will be nice of having blackmail material on anyone I wish. Nothing like saying they had sex with me to make them do what I want,” Lily said with a smirk.

“Your wish is my command, Lady Lily,” Scorpius said with a smile.

○○○○

“Oh, Fuck Al, you know how to treat a woman,” Lily said as Scorpius pretending to be her brother fucked her into the mattress. Her brother’s cock pounding in her almost impossible deeper each time and she meeting him thrust for thrust. It was easy to forget it wasn't actually her brother.

“You're not a woman but my little sister. Don't forget that Lily and I'll always treat you right. I'll pound into you and fill you with my seed so you can't walk for days. Aren't you my amazing filthy whore? My little sister greedy for her brother’s cock?” 

“Of course. I'm your whore, big brother. I've had sex with so many men. Fill me with your seed. I'm here for your pleasure. More brother. Please give me more,” Lily begged wanting more of the brutal pace her brother had set for them. Somehow and impossibly her brother fucked her harder leaving bruises on her waist. 

“I'm the only one you're allowed to think of right now. No one else. Am I clear my baby?” Scorpius had pretended to be a lot of people and being So while fucking his best friend’s sister was one of the best things she's ever had the pleasure of doing. She could get used to this at least until the two of them got who they actually wanted. Keep them both entertained during the school year.

“Yes, brother. Only you. I'm going to come brother. Please don't stop big brother and continue using me for your pleasure,” she begged as her orgasm fastly approached. She squeezed around her brother’s cock as she came violently and seemed to float away from the world. When she came back her hypersensitive body and hole was still being fucked to the extreme by her brother. He had orgasmed she could tell but he hadn't stopped using her body as a fuck doll and she loved it. This is the kind of thing she wanted but more than that she loved the gentle love making her uncle Bill gave her. This was so unlike everyone else she craved it in a different way. Mostly she had to take everyone by force but after a few times of taking her uncle Bill by force he seemed to concede to her and love her in a way only he could. So all coherent thoughts went out the window as the only thing she could focus on was her brother's cock in her.

○○○○

“What did you do to my sister?” Al asked Scorpius at dinner a few days later. He hadn't wanted to know to begin with but it's been three days and she could still barely walk.

“Gave her the treat of a lifetime. I'm going to ruin your Uncle Bill's marriage as a present for her. She's such a good little slut,” Scorpius said. Al wasn't even phased on how his best friend was talking. To her his little sister was just another conquest.

“Not like you to give presents. Who hasn't she fucked in the family?” Al asked curiously more comfortable thinking of her as another conquest of Scorpius's rather than his little sister.

“You. Although some weren't exactly by choice. You know if you let me stay this summer I might just ruin your entire family. It would be fun,” Scorpius said thinking of all the trouble she could get into. There was no such thing as divorce in the wizarding world.

“Please don't. Dad and mum have enough issues although I don't know why. He seems to keep her happy by keeping her pregnant. Don't know how he does it. Although I wouldn't mind you ruining Uncle Bill's marriage. No one really likes his wife. Still don't know why you would give her a present.”

“She's not the only one wanting someone she can't have. The difference is that she loves him and he loves her but is bound by duty. He only has the one child correct? Probably conceived on his honeymoon. That's how my mother was born,” Scorpius said. She had always been careful to avoid mentioning how her grandfather was her father.

“Yeah, that's about it. Their relationship is as fake as can be trying to pull off the image of a perfect couple. Anyone with a brain knows better though,” Al said. “Do what you want, I know I can't stop you anyways.”

○○○○

“Hey, Al. You seem to be thinking something,” Lily greeted her not brother.

“Want to get your aunt Fleur away from your Uncle? Meet me tonight and I have something in mind that might do the job. Just remember memories can't be faked. Don't let me fuck you when you see me in the room. Put up a good fight for me okay?” Scorpius asked Lily. Lily caught on to her not brother's plan.

“Of course Al. Or should I say aunt Fleur. I'll know where to send the copies of course and no one would be any the wiser.”

○○○○

Lily was gleeful the day of break even if she worked hard to hide it. Thanks to her mysterious friend she had evidence of her aunt raping and abusing her on more than one occasion. She made the room look like her room where her aunt comes in and takes her by will. The memories were on their way to the ministry. Her friend saw things like she did and helped her get her way. The memories won't from anyone's point of view besides the outside making it look very much like rape.

By Christmas she floo’d over to her Uncle Bill's to watch as her aunt got dragged away. Since she was underage it was an anonymous source and she had confessed to obliviating the memories of her aunt hoping to save her marriage and keep their family together (another elaborate lie with the help of her friend) but she was concerned her aunt might try to use someone else and she no longer could sleep at night with fear her aunt would force her against her will.

“Lily, what are you doing here?” Bill asked not unhappy to see her just surprised.

“I saw the paper. I can't believe auntie would do something like that. They said she's going to be in Azkaban for life. I was wondering how my favorite uncle was doing with this news?” Lily asked with the perfect picture of innocence.

“Your cousin is away and refuses to come home in the fear of her mother doing that to her and can't stand the place where her lier of a mother stayed. Too many bad memories she said. You know you can be honest with me. I promise not to tell anyone. You're my baby doll and I'll never let someone take you away from me,” Bill said pulling his niece and young lover into his arms. 

“I met someone at school who pretended to be Al. You know of my goal to be with everyone. I can't have you at school and I have needs. I need to be ready for my uncle Bill. We have no feeling for each other and they pretended to be aunt so we could get rid of her. They helped me get you and now that I have you I'm never going anywhere,” Lily said kissing her uncle.

“Well I'm thankful for them then. You have to stay with me then. Here, I was going to wait until you were older before giving it to you but now is a good time I suppose.” Bill pulled out a small ring box and opened it for Lily.

“How is it special?” Lily asked not naive.

“It will protect you and marks you as mine. You're only mine now. It's the least I can do after all the effort you went through to be mine,” Bill said.


End file.
